


Collapse

by saekokato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, a laundry bag cord, rickety old bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

Dean tugged at the cord binding his wrists to the headboard, moaning as the rough material cut into his skin. Sam was kneeling beside him, hard and wet, and Dean wanted nothing more than to suck his brother's cock down his throat, but Sam was having none of that. It wasn't often that Sam took control and that he chose to do it now, turned Dean's crank more than being tied down and Sam was shifting, settling between Dean's legs and lining up. There was no warning before Sam was slamming inside. Dean knew this wouldn't last long, and Dean felt it coming as he arched into each thrust, determine to give back just as he was given and Dean felt the bed give seconds before it crumbled. They rode the bed to the floor in oblivion - too busy burning in each other to care.


End file.
